


Also Built on Ruins

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: «Олимпийцы ведь только и делают, что женятся на родственниках, правда?» — успокаивает себя Тор, когда ему предлагают решить все проблемы свадьбой.





	Also Built on Ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Also Built on Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957381) by [coyotesuspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotesuspect/pseuds/coyotesuspect). 



На третий день странствий Тора вызывает к себе Совет Мудрых Старейшин. Может, именуется он иначе — например, «Советом Всеотца» или там «Лигой Радуги». Тор никогда не старался запомнить — в основном потому, что Один отродясь не прислушивался к «мудрым» советам.

И потом, думает Тор по пути в зал совещаний, Совет даже не заметил, что Локи выдавал себя за Одина. Что же они за мудрецы такие?!

Их меньше, чем раньше, понимает Тор с угрызениями совести. Погибших столько, что даже всевидящий Хеймдалль пока не подсчитал их число.

Выжившие члены Совета излучают знакомую мудрость. Сложив руки, они сидят за длинным стеклянным столом с металлическими ножками. Видеть их в такой обстановке… странно. Один проводил собрания в златых залах, за резными столами из могучих деревьев. Тор привык, что за пределами Асгарда все блестит искусственностью, но не привык видеть в подобном окружении свой народ.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, садясь во главе стола.

Старейшины переглядываются — ясно-понятно, никто не хочет начинать разговор. Тор терпеливо ждет. Он усвоил, что молчание никогда не затягивается надолго.

Наконец, старейшина на другом конце стола говорит:

— Ваше Величество, мы хотим поговорить с вами о Локи.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Тор с плохим предчувствием, столь хорошо ему знакомым. — Вы из-за пения, да?

Утром, когда он видел Локи в последний раз, тот занимался с детским хором. Локи не дал ему насладиться пением — выпроводил со словами, что к представлению дети пока не готовы, — но Тор расслышал, как те поют: «Великий Локи, прекрасный Локи, Локи, спаситель наш!» и расхохотался. Хорошо, что Локи нашел, чем заняться и даже пользу приносил — хоть кто-то теперь приглядывает за детьми.

— Не совсем, Всеотец, — смущенно говорит другой старец. — Хотя нас и правда беспокоит влияние Локи на детей.

— Локи любит искусство, — отвечает Тор.

— Это не искусство, а пропаганда.

— Останемся при своем мнении, — говорит Тор со всем обаянием, на которое способен. Обаяния немало, и оно приносит плоды: старейшины успокаиваются подобно тому, как встревоженные птицы возвращаются в свои гнезда.

Тор уже чувствует, как за глазами — глазом? — нарастает головная боль. К ней тоже придется привыкнуть: у Тора и без Локи забот по горло.

— Разговор не о том, что Локи делает сейчас, — говорит другой старец, противясь обаянию Тора сильнее остальных. — А о том, что он уже сделал и что может сделать позже. 

— Думаю, потом Локи перейдет к опере, — говорит Тор. — Пьесы он уже ставил, а теперь у него еще и хор есть.

— Мы говорим о том, что он снова попытается захватить трон! — не выдерживает один из старейшин.

Тор обводит вокруг рукой, подчеркивая плачевное состояние, в котором оказался народ после уничтожения Асгарда.

— Думаете, Локи захочет править вот всем _этим_?

— Этим или другим — там, в Мидгарде. Вы верите в то, что он утолил свою жажду власти?

— Ну, вы утрируете.

Тор отдает себе отчет в том, что выгораживает Локи. Как и всегда. Хочется верить, что на сей раз Локи и правда покончил со своими трюками, заговорами и пугающими амбициями, но Тор знает: то, во что ему хотелось верить, никогда не влияло на реальность. Особенно, когда дело касалось Локи.

Из одного порочного круга они с Локи вырвались, из других еще нет, но Тор знает одно: даже если Локи ударит его ножом в спину, то потом все равно вернется и спасет. Тор поставил на это все и был вознагражден.

— Быть может, — кивает какой-то мудрец. — Но на всякий случай мы придумали, как защитить от Локи хотя бы Асгард.

— Например, сжечь? — раздраженно говорит Тор. — А, _погодите_! Асгард уже сгорел.

Никто не обращает внимания на его сарказм. Мудрец, заговоривший первым, откашливается.

— Мы считаем, вы должны пожениться.

Повисает долгое — очень, очень долгое — молчание. Тор по очереди смотрит на мудрецов, и те мрачно смотрят в ответ. Тор поворачивается на стуле, но все равно видит их бледные искаженные лица в отражении хромированных стен.

Все смотрят на него.

Он поворачивается обратно и говорит:

— Кажется, я не расслышал. Вы что, предложили мне жениться на Локи? На Локи? На моем брате? На моем брате Локи?

Одна из старейшин кривится и кивает.

— Да, но…

Тор взмахом обрывает ее и снова поворачивается к стене. Кладет подбородок на ладонь, упираясь локтем в колено.

Оборачивается.

— Мы же не олимпийцы. Вы ведь помните, что Локи мой брат?

— Не по крови, — возражает один из советников. Тор не раз сам говорил эти слова, и теперь их бросают ему в лицо. Он морщится.

— Брак этот будет политических целей ради, — говорит другой советник.

— Конечно, чтобы все получилось, от вас потребуется наследник, — говорит третий.

— Наследник?

— Да, — говорит четвертый, и Тор клянет себя за то, что сразу не взял «Совет Всеотца» в свои руки. Видимо, они успели уже и заговор против него сплести.

— По законам Асгарда, консорт унаследовать трон не может, и Локи потеряет данное ему от рождения право. А появление наследника только укрепит вашу позицию.

— А теперь объясните, как у нас появится наследник?

— Ну, Локи же может перевоплощаться, — любезно объясняет старейшина и указывает на свое тело. — Так что он…

— Я в курсе, что это значит! — кричит побагровевший Тор и трет лицо. — Я мог бы жениться на Валькирии, — с отчаянной надеждой говорит он и тут же понимает, что скорее уговорит на брак Локи, чем Валькирию. — А вообще, я мог бы жениться на любой женщине, если дело встало за наследником.

— Да, но прав на трон Локи тогда не потеряет.

— Проклятье! Ладно. — Тор встает и бьет по столу кулаками. Разряды потрескивают между пальцами. Тор не собирался призывать молнии, но эффект налицо: совет замирает. — Итак, вы говорите, я должен жениться на Локи, чтобы лишить его прав на трон. И потом для верности еще и наследника заиметь?

— Да, — в голос отвечают старейшины.

Произнесенное не лишено изящества. Так Тор решит их с Локи проблему, давая Локи того, чего тот всегда жаждал: признания, власти и законности.

А еще — так он обхитрит бога хитрости. Приятный бонус. Вот, Локи, тебе трон, злорадно думает Тор. Бэмс! Но прав на него у тебя нет.

Конечно, остается малюсенькое затруднение, а именно: наследник...

— А если я умру до того, как появится наследник?

Старейшины переглядываются, и самый первый говорит:

— Тогда наше положение будет таким же плохим, как если вы умрете сейчас. Поэтому лучше не умирайте.

***

— Мы должны _что_?! — кричит Локи.

Тор успокаивающе поднимает руки. Он в каюте Локи — убранством та похожа на покои Локи во дворце. И нашел же брат средства и время, чтобы ее обустроить! Тор бы впечатлился, не будь он уверен, что Локи сделал все чужими руками.

— Смотри, — объясняет он, стараясь не раскрыть всех карт. — План же отличный. Я не хочу править, но правлю хорошо. Ты править хочешь, но правишь из рук вон плохо. Поженимся — придется править обоим. Вместе. Может, так мы будем править неплохо.

Локи смотрит на него и замирает. В руке у него наполненный кубок, удивленно распахнутые глаза выделяются на худом лице. Тор пытается представить, каково будет просыпаться рядом с ним, быть с ним. Лицо и шею заливает румянец.

— Почему для этого обязательно жениться? — спрашивает Локи, не замечая его смущения.

— Потому! Потому что... так ты сможешь править по закону.

— Ты никогда не умел лгать, — щурится Локи и ставит кубок на стол. — Особенно мне.

Тор поднимает палец и улыбается.

— Видишь? Вот почему нам надо пожениться! Мы дополняем друг друга. — Он указывает на Локи и одними губами произносит: — Ты, — указывает на себя, — я. — И поднимает вверх большие пальцы. — Ты хотел править со мной на Сакааре, так что какая разница, там или здесь?

Локи резко смеется.

— Как говорят в Мидгарде: не неси чушь. Что ты не договариваешь, брат?

Тор колеблется, что оказывается ошибкой. Локи пользуется заминкой и, смягчив взгляд, прикасается к его руке. Тор вздрагивает: совсем недавно он думал о Локи в своей постели.

— Хватит лжи, брат, — тихо говорит Локи. Таким голосом он когда-то мог уговорить Тора на что угодно, таким голосом подколол гордость Тора настолько, что тот отправился в Йотунхейм, и даже сейчас Тору хочется согласиться со всем, что говорит Локи.

— Больше никаких уловок, брат. Скажи, почему ты этого хочешь.

Тор сглатывает — знает он эти медовые речи. Временами Локи честен, временами — хитрит, а временами в честности его и кроется хитрость. Если Локи проявляет слабость, то лишь для того, чтобы потом покарать любого, кто ее видел.

Тор набирает полную грудь воздуха и все-таки говорит правду.

— Совет считает, мы должны пожениться, чтобы сохранить царский род, ведь ты можешь… родить наследника, и тем самым лишить тебя прав на трон. Но идея мне нравится не поэтому, а по тем причинам, что я перечислил раньше.

— Совет? — переспрашивает Локи. Его лицо ничего не выражает.

— Мудрых старейшин? — Тор потирает подбородок. — Которые с… ну, ты знаешь.

— Ты имеешь в виду Совет безопасности?

— Да, точно.

Наконец-то, Локи реагирует — закатывает истерику.

— И ты считаешь, что это я буду плохим правителем? Да из нас двоих я один по-настоящему правил Асгардом. И не так уж плохо! При мне расцвело искусство!

Тор с не меньшим возмущением вскидывает руки.

— Ты изгнал отца, что привело к его смерти, освобождению Хелы и уничтожению нашей родины!

— Но до всего этого царем я был отличным. И потом, — мрачно добавляет Локи, — если бы я и правда жаждал власти, то такие мелочи как законы наследия меня бы не остановили. Я бы просто убил тебя, а потом и всех, кто встал бы у меня на пути.

— Да, ты уже пытался. И посмотри, куда это тебя привело — сюда, на корабль, с по-прежнему живым мной. Хорошая работа, брат, нечего сказать.

— В следующий раз буду действовать тоньше, — говорит Локи, скрещивает руки на груди и задирает подбородок. Но, несмотря на все раздражение, Локи воспринимает предложение Тора (и его доводы) на удивление хорошо. Тор чувствует облегчение — а вместе с ним и подозрение.

— Сомневаюсь. Тонкостью ты не отличаешься.

— Кто бы говорил! — огрызается Локи.

— Ты прав, — соглашается Тор, чтобы не начинать новый виток спора. — Я тоже не силен в тонкостях. Но мы сильны в ином и хорошо дополняем друг друга. Подумай, сколько хорошего мы могли бы сделать, если бы объединились.

Тор понимает, что убедил даже себя. Когда они с Локи работают сообща, то у них все получается. Быть может, если они будут царствовать вместе, то Локи и правда начнет заботиться о нуждах асов — не захочет уступать Тору.

Локи бросает на него расчетливый взгляд, и Тор задается неминуемым вопросом: что женитьба повлечет за собой в постели? Олимпийцы только и делают, что женятся на родственниках, напоминает он себе.

— Иными словами, я тебе нужен, — говорит Локи. Это не то, что Тор ожидал услышать, и потому лишь обескураженно смотрит на брата.

— Что?

— Иными словами, я тебе нужен, — повторяет тот, словно подсказывая. — Тебе нужно, чтобы я остался и правил с тобой.

— Э-э-э...

— Так и скажи! — с подначкой требует Локи. — Скажи, что я тебе нужен.

Тор смотрит на него. Похоже, в кои-то веки Локи не притворяется. Все, что он хочет — знать, что нужен Тору. Какая глупость! Локи всегда был ему нужен.

— Ты мне нужен, — говорит Тор, и на мгновение глаза Локи сверкают победой. Потом он поджимает губы и вздыхает.

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — переспрашивает Тор, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку — будто раскрутил молот, а врага нет. Он ожидал от Локи большего сопротивления, ожидал, что тому потребуется что-то кроме признания очевидного факта.

— Ладно, — повторяет Локи и пожимает плечами. — Доводы твои были _очень_ убедительными. И так я докажу, что на сей раз и правда изменился.

Он хлопает ресницами, и каждое последующее слово кажется ударом кинжала. Локи подходит ближе, останавливается напротив Тора и тыкает пальцем ему в грудь.

— Теперь — как _любящая_ невеста.

— Хорошо, — с дурным предчувствием говорит Тор. — Великолепно. Итак, мы женимся.

***

— Поздравляю! Как чудесно! — говорит Корг, когда слышит новости.

— Совсем из ума выжил?! — говорит Валькирия.

— Халк — шафер, — говорит Халк.

— Ой-ей, — говорит Тор. Он знает о мидгардских традициях достаточно — когда-то у них с Джейн состоялся неловкий разговор на тему брака, — чтобы понимать: на шафера Халк не тянет. — Понимаешь, — говорит он, — дело в том, что в Асгарде на свадьбах не бывает «шаферов».

Халк яростно трясет головой и сжимает ручищи в кулаки.

— Халк! Шафер! Халк!

— Нет, — спешно говорит Тор, — нет — это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты был шафером. Просто я уже попросил...

Тор осматривается по сторонам в поисках спасения. Валькирия встречается с ним взглядом и медленно качает головой. А рядом с ней стоит...

— Корг! Дело в том, что я уже попросил Корга.

— О, вот это да! Спасибо, — говорит Корг. — Вот только согласиться я не могу. Я против любой монархии.

— Даже законной?

Корг печально качает головой.

— Понимаешь, дело-то в чем. Нет такого понятия, как законная монархия.

— А он дело говорит, — задумчиво говорит Валькирия. — К тому же, именно монархия привела к уничтожению Асгарда.

— Вот-вот, именно. — Корг, кажется, и правда тронут тем, что Валькирия с ним согласилась. Он снова поворачивается к Тору. — Если бы ты прочел хоть одну из моих брошюр, то понял бы...

— Политика тут не причем! — перебивает Тор. — Ты просто выручишь друга!

— Если я не смогу противостоять другу, то кому смогу? — говорит Корг. — Но я действительно за вас счастлив. Не знаю, удастся ли Локи заменить тебе молот, но натянуть тебя он сможет.

— Что-что? — спрашивает Валькирия.

Тор со стоном прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Потом объясню, — говорит он и смотрит на Халка — тот косится на него с неодобрением. Нет, овчинка выделки не стоит. — Похоже, ты будешь моим шафером, крепыш.

Халк ликует, и зрелище это по-своему радостное, но Тор может думать лишь о том, что когда-то, давным-давно, Локи был бы первым, кого он бы попросил стать своим шафером. А все остальные, кого можно было попросить, мертвы.

Тор скучает по друзьям. Как жаль, что у него нет времени их оплакать.

***

На корабле время течет странно и неестественно. За неимением лучшего, живут они по времени Асгарда. Свадьба запланирована через два дня. Тор хочет, чтобы церемония была простой. Вот только Локи желает иного.

— Наш народ нужно подбодрить, брат мой, — ядовито-сладко говорит Локи. — Они пережили травмирующие события.

Тор нехотя соглашается. Его коронация была простым принятием «трона». Народу бы не помешало повеселиться по-настоящему.

За исключением этого разговора они почти не общаются. Тор передал приготовления целиком в руки Локи, а сам занялся другими, более насущными вопросами. Во-первых, пищей, во-вторых — топливом. Обезвредить Локи — лишь один из пунктов в его списке.

На корабле есть большая плантация, которую, как думает Тор, разбили и для еды, и чтобы улучшить фильтрацию воздуха. Плантация занимает верхнюю палубу грузового отсека и освещается искусственным солнцем. Стоя под золотыми лучами неестественного света, Тор осматривает колосящиеся поля и усыпанные виноградом лозы. Все здесь заброшено, некоторые растения сломались и упали, но Тор уже неделю не видел ничего прекраснее. Воздух в этой части корабля чище, и Тор полной грудью вдыхает запах зелени. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, что он дома. Надо придумать, как использовать эту плантацию. Асы привыкли к свежему воздуху, свободе и дикой природе, и до прибытия на Землю у них не будет ничего иного.

Большинство растений, отмечает Тор, здесь роскоши ради — виноград, сладкие фрукты, травы. Но и того, что он видит, достаточно. Если восстановить водные системы и правильно распределить урожай, то, быть может, его хватит им до Земли. В осмотре Тора сопровождают асы, знающие толк в земледелии.

— Может, даже хмель для настоящего пива вырастить получится, — с энтузиазмом говорит одна асинья, и Тор тут же назначает ее главой плантации.

Чтобы решить проблему с топливом, он идет к Хеймдаллю.

— В трех звездных системах отсюда есть планета, — говорит тот после секундного молчания. — Она достаточно развита, чтобы мы могли заправиться.

— Население воинствующее? — спрашивает Тор.

Он уже повидал достаточно смертей и не желает сражаться — лишь получить то, что необходимо им для выживания. Может быть, те же чувства испытывал Один, когда наконец оставил завоевания.

— Я вижу, Ваше Величество, но не всегда знаю, — пожимает плечами Хеймдалль.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тор. — Что ж, я проложу курс.

— Хорошо.

— Как поживают твои подсчеты? — спрашивает Тор, с секунду поколебавшись. Он не знает, о чем хочет думать меньше: о грядущей свадьбе или о подсчетах Хеймдалля.

— Скоро закончу, — говорит Хеймдалль. — Но давайте поговорим о вещах более радостных. Поздравляю с грядущим бракосочетанием.

Тор морщится.

— Спасибо.

Под испытывающим взглядом золотистых глаз Тору хочется отвернуться. Пусть Хеймдалль и говорил, что не видит творящееся у других на сердце, Тор никогда в это не верил.

— Думаю, затея хорошая. Она укрепит корону. — Хеймдалль умолкает и смотрит на Тора так, что тот убеждается: его видно насквозь. — Славно, что царевичи снова будут поддерживать друг друга.

***

В ночь перед свадьбой у Тора мальчишник. Устроить его предлагает Халк, и Тор соглашается лишь потому, что хочет напиться. Валькирия притаскивает выпивку, что нашла в корабельных тайниках.

— Грандмастер знал толк в развлечениях, — говорит она, добродушно улыбаясь находке.

Тор примерно представляет, как проходили вечеринки Грандмастера и, не испытывая никаких иллюзий по поводу «развлечений», просто хватает бутылку и пьет. Выпивка обжигает горло, оставляя сладковатый привкус гнильцы, но Тор все равно допивает до дна. Валькирия следует его примеру.

— Как они проходят? — спрашивает она. — Эти ваши мальчишники?

Тор пожимает плечами и хватает новую бутылку. Эта немного горчит.

— Халк здесь за главного, — говорит он. — Халк?

— Речь! — кричит Халк, сгребает две самые большие бутылки, стукает друг о друга и осушает до дна. — Речь! — повторяет он, обдавая собравшихся алкогольными парами.

— Кто должен произнести речь? Я? — спрашивает Тор. Корг и Валькирия кивают, Халк трясет головой.

— Нет! Халк говорить! — он умолкает, и его взгляд становится задумчивым, похожим на Беннера. Жутковатое зрелище. Тор ждет.

— Тор… хороший друг, — наконец говорит Халк, ударяя с каждым словом в стену. Тор морщится. Рано или поздно придется выяснить, как вернуть Беннера — как ради корабля, так и ради самого Беннера.

— Хороший! Друг! — повторяет Халк с двумя могучими ударами, хватает очередную бутылку, поднимает в сторону Тора и выпивает, запрокинув голову.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тор, когда понимает, что Халк закончил. — Э-э, и ты тоже.

Халк довольно кивает, садится и выжидающе смотрит на Валькирию. 

— О, мне тоже надо произнести речь? — спрашивает та, хмурясь в раздумьях. — Что ж, ты неплохой царь. Пока.

— Технически, все цари плохие, — улыбается Корг. — Но человек ты не плохой. Вот что важно.

— Спасибо, поддержку я ощутил, — сухо говорит Тор. — Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь добавить? Может, Миек?

Миек что-то бормочет, и Корг мрачно кивает. 

— Хорошо сказано, — с чувством говорит он и поднимает бутылку. — Давайте же за это выпьем!

Они выпивают, и всех ждет тяжелая задачка — покончить с заначкой Валькирии. Затем Халк предлагает армрестлинг, и они соглашаются. Потом снова пьют и пьют, пока Халк не падает грохочущей кучей, а Корг и Миек не уходят. 

Тор с Валькирией остаются наедине. 

Тор садится на пол и смотрит в иллюминатор, на проплывающую мимо Вселенную и звезды. Рука болит после армрестлинга, и он тайком ее встряхивает. Тор пьян, хоть и не так, как ожидал — быть может, из-за новой силы, — но сейчас ему хочет лишь последовать примеру Халка и свалиться мертвецки пьяным сном.

Интересно, чем занят Локи? В последние годы Тор частенько задавал себе этот вопрос и тут же с ужасом вспоминал, что Локи мертв. И между ними больше не будет ни любви, ни примирения.

Но Локи жив. Локи, его брат, его старейший друг, его враг и теперь — суженый. 

Только вот примирения — настоящего примирения — между ними так и не было. 

Валькирия садится рядом и протягивает Тору бутылку. 

— Откуда достала? — удивляется он, тут же узнавая в ярко-золотистой жидкости асгардскую медовуху. 

— Приберегла для особого случая. Не мы одни добрались из Асгарда до Сакаара. 

Тор пьет, смакуя ароматную сладость меда. Вкус такой же, как на пирах Одина среди злата и холодных белых вершин. Вкус дома, который Тор больше никогда не увидит. В груди разливается боль. 

— Волнуешься перед завтрашним? — непринужденно спрашивает Валькирия. — Не трусишь? 

Тор фыркает в бутылку.

— А что я должен чувствовать?

— Ты же сам затеял эту свадьбу? — спрашивает Валькирия, забирает у него медовуху и делает большой глоток. 

— Свадьбу затеял Совет. Я только согласился. 

Валькирия делает еще глоток и передает Тору бутылку. 

— Почему? Ты царь. Никто не может заставить тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. 

— Быть царем — значит все время делать то, чего не хочешь, — мрачно говорит Тор. 

— Только когда ты хороший царь, — слабо улыбается Валькирия. 

Они сидят в уютной тишине, передавая друг другу медовуху и наблюдая за проплывающей мимо Вселенной. Порой виды настолько похожи на звездное небо Асгарда, что Тор может представить, что он дома — смотрит на созвездия и сияющую темноту неба из замка. Вот он повернется и увидит поджидающих его друзей, готовых к новым приключениям. 

Но позади — лишь корабль и сотни нуждающихся в Торе душ. 

— Брак с Локи поможет защитить наш народ, — говорит Тор. Его раздражает, что Локи — по-прежнему непредвиденность, которую надо учитывать, проблема, которую надо решить. Неужели Локи чувствовал то же, когда считал Тора слишком безрассудным, чтобы царствовать? Или тогда дело было лишь в зависти?

— Быть может, и Локи брак пойдет на пользу, — добавляет он. — Напомнит, что его место здесь. 

Валькирия ставит бутылку на пол и хмыкает. 

— Так ты решился на брак ради него или ради себя? Потому что если ради него, то он только разозлится. 

Тор смотрит на Валькирию, но ее взгляд устремлен вдаль, в прошлое, столь давнее, что Тор и представить не может. И не хочет. 

— Я не знаю, — честно говорит он. 

Валькирия смеется, коротко и резко.

— На Сакааре ты сказал мне, что не бежишь от проблем. Сейчас как раз такой случай?

Тор поднимает уже пустую бутылку и рассматривает ее. Теперь такую и не найти. Потом он смотрит на сияющую бесконечную Вселенную. 

— Да, — говорит он и, как ни странно, чувствует себя лучше.

***

Тор просыпается с ослепляющей головной болью и мерзким привкусом во рту. В зал он приходит позже, чем должен бы, успев лишь наскоро умыться и пригладить волосы. Из-за похмелья с одним глазом труднее ориентироваться, и Тор вписывается в косяк, прежде чем ввалиться внутрь.

Локи ждет в одиночестве — одетый в бело-золотой наряд, недовольный и напряженный. При виде него Тор понимает, что одет неподобающе случаю. 

— Вижу, настроен ты серьезно, — скупо говорит Локи, резко встает и окидывает Тора оценивающим взглядом. 

— Мне больше нечего было надеть, — говорит Тор, но возражение звучит неубедительно. — И я сказал, что не хочу расточительной церемонии.

— А я сказал, что хочу, и ты передал организацию мне.

— Ты прав. Прости.

Лицо Локи застывает.

— Ты что, сейчас попросил прощения?

— Именно, — кривится Тор. — Попробуй и ты как-нибудь.

Локи усмехается, но Тор видит за усмешкой проблеск смущения.

— Ладно, — с раздражением вздыхает Локи, подходит и кладет руки Тору на плечи, превращая его одежду в наряд под стать своему. Руки убирает не сразу. Интересно, почему?.. — Остается вот она, — тихо говорит он и проводит по глазной повязке. От его холодного прикосновения по спине пробегает дрожь. — Я могу сделать так, чтобы всем казалось, что у тебя оба глаза.

— Мне так казаться не будет, — говорит Тор, перехватывая его руку. Они замирают, глядя друг на друга. Палец Локи еще касается скулы. Все так странно — аж голова кругом из-за того, что они собираются сделать. Кажется, это их лучшая проказа. И безумие. Тор проглатывает нервный смешок, но сила, дикая и необузданная, волной поднимается изнутри. Разряд перекидывается со щеки на руку Локи. Тот шипит от боли и хочет отстраниться, но их будто замкнуло.

— Нет, тебе — не будет, — морщится Локи. — Но свадьба ведь у нас напоказ, не так ли?

Он снова пытается отнять руку. В этот раз успешно. Между ними трещит электричество. Тор молчит. Трогает щеку там, где разряд ударил Локи. Что это сейчас было?

Локи потирает руку, настороженно глядя на Тора.

— Мы опоздаем на нашу свадьбу, — сухо говорит он, поворачивается и выходит.

Тор, так и не придя в себя, следует за ним.

***

Церемония простая и красивая, ведь на самом деле с роскошью на корабле не очень. Но Локи украсил зал всем, что у них было — в основном цветами. Толпа ликует, детский хор поет — чистыми, приятными голосами.

Церемонию бракосочетания проводит Хеймдалль. Тора удивляет и то, что Локи попросил его, и то, что Хеймдалль согласился. Чтобы спасти Асгард, Хеймдалль сделал больше всех. Быть может, поэтому они с Локи решили, что если церемонию проведет Хеймдалль, то это покажет, что трое главных асов действуют сообща.

Чудно то, какими счастливыми все выглядят. Тор думал, что странность происходящего понизит дух, но царская свадьба — это царская свадьба. Да и Локи вернул к себе расположение народа, появившись во время сражения с Хелой.

А может, все так устали от царской Санта-Барбары, что рады тому, что теперь сор останется в избе.

Как бы то ни было, народ приветствует их, идущих к алтарю плечом к плечу. Желудок Тора сжимается от волнения. Все совсем не так, как во время его первой — неудавшейся — коронации, когда он был убежден в своем праве и в том, что ничто не сможет его остановить. И не так, как во время второй, состоявшейся пару дней назад, когда он шел к трону с усталостью и согласием. Сейчас Тор на взводе. Вчера он примирился с мыслью о браке, но от волнения не избавился. Они еще могут остановиться, думает Тор. И дураку понятно — они согласились, только чтобы насолить друг другу. 

Но они подходят к алтарю и останавливаются перед Хеймдаллем. Тот изучающе смотрит на них обоих. Тор косится на Локи, но его лицо ничего не выражает. 

— Женитьба сродни царствованию, — произносит Хеймдалль и задерживает взгляд на Локи. — Это значит, вы обещаете ставить благополучие друг друга выше своего. Сегодня вы даете великую и священную клятву пред собой и пред своим народом. 

Он многозначительно умолкает, давая Тору и Локи осмыслить сказанное, затем кивает и достает тонкую белую ленту. Тор и Локи протягивают руки. Тор — правую, Локи — левую.

— Клянетесь ли вы отбросить эгоизм и ставить здравие и счастье друг друга превыше своего?

А когда было иначе, думает Тор, но наклоняет голову и кивает. 

— Клянусь.

— Клянусь, — мягко говорит Локи. 

Хеймдалль оборачивает ленту вокруг их рук. 

— Клянетесь ли вы ценить и защищать друг друга, и стремиться вместе обрести вечную жизнь в Вальгалле?

— Клянусь, — говорят оба.

Хеймдалль оборачивает ленту вокруг их рук во второй раз, связывая покрепче. 

— Согласны ли вы стать одной семьей? Клянетесь ли прощать обиды и любить, несмотря на все испытания? Клянетесь ли хранить друг другу верность до конца дней своих? 

— Клянусь, — говорит Тор, чуть запнувшись. Речь не совсем традиционная. Видимо, _Локи_ изменил ее. 

— Клянусь, — эхом повторяет Локи. 

— Тогда я объявляю вас вступившими в брак, — говорит Хеймдалль, оборачивает ленту в третий раз и крепко связывает.

Тор не двигается, и Локи, раздраженно цыкнув, хватает его за руку. Тор вспоминает, что церемония не окончена — Локи прав. Надо сделать все как полагается. Тор поднимает над головами их руки, показывая обернутую вокруг них ленту. Толпа ликует. Халк громко кричит. 

Потом хор снова начинает петь: 

— Браком связались Асгарда сыны,  
К брачному ложу идем теперь мы.  
Вальгалла свысока им пусть улыбнется,  
Наследником синим обзаведется. 

Тор с ужасом смотрит на Локи. Тот ухмыляется.

— Тебе что-то не нравится?

— Что это?

— Разве плохо поют? — с невинным видом говорит Локи. — Дети репетировали без передышки. 

Да нет, дети как раз таки поют хорошо. Голоса у них красивые, а слова хотя бы легко запомнить. Но какие же они ужасные, эти слова. 

— Я не лягу под тебя! — полурычит-полушепчет Тор, услышав следующую строчку.

Локи пожимает плечами.

— Там видно будет.

Хор ведет процессию к каюте Тора. Им надо решить, внезапно понимает Тор, что делать с каютой Локи. Фригга спала в своих покоях, но в Асгарде-то и места было полно... Он занимает себя другими мыслями, лишь бы не думать о том, что последует дальше.

Всю дорогу Локи улыбается, но постепенно его улыбка кажется приклеенной. Неловкость Тора его веселит, но настоящие чувства прочесть невозможно. Наконец, они останавливаются у дверей. По традиции переступить через порог им надо вместе. 

Тор понимает, что они все еще держатся за руки. 

Дверь за ними закрывается. Громкое поздравление — и пение медленно затихает вдали. Всю ночь напролет народ будет танцевать и веселиться. Тор отчаянно хочет оказаться с ними, а не с братом, с которым ему надлежит возлечь.

Кровать покрыта цветами.

Тор поспешно отпускает руку Локи и отходит. Лента натягивается и падает на пол, но Тору плевать. Он наливает выпить, чувствуя на себе цепкий взгляд. 

— Ты сам этого хотел, — говорит Локи неожиданно резко. Тор смотрит на него. Улыбки больше нет, вместо нее — привычная злость. — Получи, распишись. Уверен, отец бы тоже был доволен. Знаешь, он «усыновил» меня только потому, что надеялся когда-нибудь объединить Асгард с Йотунхеймом. Уверен, в планах у него было что-то такое. Конечно, никто никогда и не думал спросить, чего хочу я. 

Тор смотрит на него с удивлением. Он не знал, чего ждать, когда они останутся наедине, но истерики не ждал точно.

— Хватит жалеть себя, Локи, — не выдерживает он. — Мы это уже проходили. 

— Это я-то себя жалею? — недоверчиво смеется Локи. — Разве не ты хандрил последние дни из-за брака, который сам и предложил? Зачем вообще предлагал, если теперь ведешь себя так, будто я снова пытался убить тебя?!

— Я не все продумал, — говорит Тор. 

— Ты никогда не думаешь!

— А ты думаешь? Сам же согласился на брак! Я говорил, почему попросил — потому что решение это практично!

— Желаешь ли ты меня? — спрашивает Локи. 

У Тора пересыхает во рту. Не таких слов он ждал от Локи, и это не тот вопрос, на который у Тора готов ответ. Последние дни он только и делал, что пытался не думать об этом.

— Что?

— Желаешь ли ты меня? — повторяет Локи. В каждой черте его лица проглядывает напряжение. 

— Ты — мой брат, — уклончиво отвечает Тор, отступает на несколько шагов и упирается спиной в стену. 

— Не по крови, — говорит Локи и подходит к нему. Тору некуда деваться, — если, конечно, он не хочет оттолкнуть Локи и с позором вернуться к празднующим подданным.

— Знаешь, мне необязательно оставаться собой, — говорит Локи. — На самом деле, будет даже лучше, если я обращусь — особенно, если ты желаешь наследника. 

Его озаряет свет — и перед Тором стоит женщина. Она похожа на Локи, или, точнее, Локи похож на нее. Локи льнет к нему, и тело Тора отзывается на тепло и прикосновение. Но он не хочет быть с Локи в _этом обличии_.

— Я не... — сдавленно говорит он, отпихивает Локи и отступает в сторону, восстанавливая дыхание.

Локи смотрит на него, сверкая светлыми глазами. 

— Может, ты предпочтешь иной облик? — говорит он. Снова вспыхивает свет, и перед Тором появляется Джейн. Ее глаза темные и глубокие, как он и помнит. — Тор, — Локи щебечет голосом Джейн, прикасаясь к лицу Тора ее рукой. Тор будто к месту прирастает. — О, детка, порази меня своим молотом. 

— Не смешно! — рычит Тор. Он знает, что перед ним Локи, но все равно не может оттолкнуть того, кто выглядит совсем как Джейн.

— А я думаю, что очень смешно, — говорит Джейн-Локи. Ее лицо кривит ухмылка, и она притягивает Тора для поцелуя. 

Поцелуй властный, мерзкий, и Тор сопротивляется. Он не желает это существо, которое и не Джейн, и не Локи, но Локи настойчив. Тор сдается и берет его на «слабо», целуя в ответ, хватает за талию и крепко прижимает к себе.

В этом теле Локи хрупкий, и легко дать волю рукам. Тор поворачивается и вжимает его в стену, не давая пошевелиться. Локи стонет — так же, как стонала Джейн. 

Молния из тела Тора прошибает Локи насквозь. Он вздрагивает, и Тор, выругавшись, чуть не роняет его — а вдруг ранил? Вспыхивает свет, и Локи снова становится собой. Его лицо пылает, глаза темнеют. Он жадно целует Тора, и Тор целует его в ответ, радуясь, что брат в своем обличии. Локи худой и угловатый, его поцелуи и прикосновения — жадные, будто ему мало.

Тор чувствует, как к ноге прижимается возбуждение Локи, и от неожиданности приходит в себя, вспоминает, что делает. Он не хотел зайти так далеко.

— Достаточно, — тихо говорит он. 

Он отстраняется, отпуская Локи. Тот сползает по стене, непривычно тихий, и зверь глубоко внутри Тора чувствует удовлетворение. Он оставляет эту мысль без внимания и направляется к выходу. Он у двери, когда Локи находит в себе силы позвать:

— Тор? — Голос его хриплый. 

Тор замирает и поворачивается к нему. Локи выпрямляется, но от стены не отходит, и их разделяет вся комната. Тор приподнимает брови. 

— Почему вы с Джейн расстались?

— Ты умер, — говорит Тор. — И я знал, что скоро умрет и она и не хотел проходить через это снова. 

На лице Локи мелькает что-то похожее на жалость. 

— Значит, ты усвоил, — говорит он, — что нельзя любить то, что недолговечно? 

Раньше Тор бы вмазал Локи за такие слова, но сейчас чувствует лишь печаль. 

— Тогда лучше вообще не любить, — говорит он. 

Локи не отвечает — лишь сильнее бледнеет. 

— Наша потеря велика, Локи, — говорит Тор и покидает покои. Если его кто-нибудь увидит, то быть может, заметит румянец на его щеках и на этом успокоится.

***

К полудню корабль показывает, что они у планеты, на которой может быть топливо. Тор собирается спуститься один.

— Величество, ты идиот, — говорит ему Валькирия. Она одна немногих, кто после праздничного пира не спит, да еще и спорить в состоянии. — Ты же царь.

— Я не собираюсь заставлять кого-то делать то, что не делаю я, — рявкает Тор.

— Ты как раз заставляешь всех делать то, что не делаешь, — возражает Валькирия. — А именно: заставляешь остаться на этом гребаном корабле, пока кто-то другой рискует жизнью.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты защищала корабль, — говорит Тор. — И присмотрела за Халком, если что-то пойдет не так.

Когда-то Тор много на кого мог положиться, ему было, кого взять с собой, а кого оставить защищать народ.

— Он дело говорит, — роняет Локи, проскальзывая в комнату. Он выглядит совершенно невозмутимым, спокойным, как гладь летнего озера. Будто прошлой ночью ничего и не произошло.

Ничего и не произошло, напоминает себе Тор. Он не позволил этому зайти слишком далеко.

Щеки горят.

Валькирия прожигает Локи взглядом. Всего лишь раз настороженно посмотрев, Локи перестает обращать на нее внимание. Поворачивается к Тору и улыбается, игнорируя его румянец. Говорит:

— Я пойду с тобой, брат. — Тору мерещится, что Локи выделяет обращение. — В переговорах от меня больше толку, чем от тебя. И я знаю: случись со мной что, от тебя не убудет.

— Неправда, — говорит Тор.

— Неужели? — говорит Валькирия.

***

В итоге Тор соглашается — пусть уж лучше Локи пойдет с ним, чем останется строить ему козни. Тор настороже — знает, что зашел с Локи слишком далеко, сначала использовал, потом отверг. А обиженный Локи опасен как никогда.

Никто их не встречает, когда они пробиваются сквозь коричневую песчаную атмосферу. Корабль садится в нескольких милях от города. Локи и Тор находят на борту что-то похожее на мотоцикл и решают проделать остаток пути на нем. Штуковина мелкая и нелепая, но Локи знает, как ею пользоваться. В пути оба молчат, и Тор старается лишний раз Локи не касаться.

Мир этот пыльный, пустынный, но впереди простирается город, заключенный в блестящий голубой пузырь. Город сияет бело-серебристыми зданиями, чьи четкие ровные линии словно созданы одним консервативным архитектором. Тор видит, что внутри пузыря зеленеют деревья, да и небо там выглядит почище. 

— Симпатичненько, — непринужденно говорит Локи. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься меня здесь бросить? 

— Нет, — отвечает Локи после продолжительного молчания. — Хотя такая мысль приходила мне в голову. Ты заслужил.

— Как романтично, — бормочет Тор, на что тот фыркает.

— Сам виноват, что не запланировал медовый месяц получше.

Рассмеявшись, Тор рад видеть, что Локи улыбается в ответ. Раз тот шутит, то, быть может, обиделся не так сильно, как Тор думал. Он вспоминает старые добрые деньки, когда брат мог заставить его рыдать от смеха, а сам улыбался — мягко и довольно, будто смех Тора был ему наивысшей наградой. 

Но теперь они не просто братья. А может, не просто братьями они стали уже давно.

Не успевает Тор найтись с ответом, как из хижины, расположенной в сотне ярдов от города, выскакивает металлическое существо с длинным металлическим жезлом.

— Эй, вы! — кричит оно. — Назовите цель прибытия.

— Как чудесно, — сухо говорит Локи. — Здешние жители такие приветливые.

— Ну, нас хотя бы не пытаются съесть, — отвечает Тор, едва шевеля губами, слезает с мотоцикла, чтобы показать готовность сотрудничать, широко улыбается и машет: — Приветствую! Мы пролетали мимо вашей солнечной системы и остановились, чтобы заправиться. 

Страж угрожающе машет жезлом.

— Документы!

— Что? — Улыбка Тора застывает. 

Робот предостерегающе гудит и говорит, меняя тональность:

— Двое без документов у входа во второй сектор. Транспорт неизвестен. 

Обращается он явно не к Тору и Локи.

— Здесь мы по делу, — говорит Тор, но страж не обращает на него внимания.

— Вас задержат для допроса. Не оказывайте сопротивления.

На руках вспыхивают молнии прежде, чем Тор успевает себя остановить

— Брат, — шепчет Локи, — _подумай_ хотя бы раз.

Тор глубоко вдыхает — Локи прав. Нельзя врываться в незнакомый город, особенно если собираешься просить помощи, не предлагая ничего взамен. Разряды на руках еще потрескивают, но теперь их меньше. Тор пытается успокоиться и удержать силу внутри.

Вновь загудев, страж сканирует его. 

— Обнаружена угроза, — говорит он и тыкает металлическим жезлом Тору в бок. 

Тор слышит крик. Кричит Локи? Или он сам? Боль — и его окутывает тьмой.

***

— Тор! _Тор!_

Тор просыпается от острой боли в руке. Вскакивает на ноги, готовый к драке.

Локи смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он совсем рядом — держит окровавленный кинжал. Тор смотрит на свою руку. 

— Ты пырнул меня?! — возмущается он. 

— Никак не мог добудиться, — кисло говорит Локи и, вытерев кинжал, убирает. Встает. — Знаешь, богу грома не пристало от тока в обморок падать.

Тор смотрит на него с негодованием.

— А богу хитрости не пристало так легко в плен попадаться.

Локи вздергивает подбородок. 

— Откуда мне было знать, что ты наткнешься на шокер?

Тор косится на него, потирая руку. Затем оглядывает камеру. Маленькая. Две узкие скамьи, на которых только Локи бы и влез, вместо одной из стен — решетки. Тор выглядывает в стерильно-белый коридор. Еще три камеры — две напротив, одна рядом, — но, кажется, никого в них нет. Интересно, в этом городе нет преступников или от них просто быстро избавляются?

Дальше по коридору виден свет и слышен шум шагов. 

— Кто-нибудь приходил? Что ты видел? 

— Живые здесь есть, — говорит Локи. — Но видел я их издали. Похоже, почти всю работу выполняют роботы. Думаю, и допрашивать нас будет один из них. 

Что-то в его тоне заставляет Тора приглядеться к нему. Локи держится не так, как обычно. Скованнее. 

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Тор. — Тебя ранили? 

Локи морщится. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны проявлять беспокойство, но я в порядке.

Тор медленно выдыхает. Спорить с Локи — себе дороже.

— Как скажешь, — говорит он и изучает решетки. Крепкими те не кажутся. Отчего-то во всем этом месте ощущается запустение. Может, в этих краях и правда нет преступников. 

— Вот я и говорю. — Локи смотрит туда же, куда и Тор. — Так знай, пока ты спал, я придумывал, как бы нам отсюда выбраться и украсть топливо.

— Мы не собираемся ничего красть!

— Да? А тебе есть, чем заплатить? Твои понятия о чести вдохновляют, но совсем не к месту. Как и всегда

— Мы не будем красть, — твердо повторяет Тор. — Потому Асгард и пал.

Замолчав, Локи смотрит пристально — похоже, Тору удалось его удивить и он теперь не знает, как к этому относиться. Тор краснеет: к такому взгляду он не привык.

— Ну хорошо, — говорит Локи. — Так что же нам делать, ваше величество?

— С боем вырвемся отсюда, — говорит Тор. — А потом…

А что потом, он не знает. Им нечем платить, да и предложить нечего — только самих себя, но такая цена вряд ли заинтересует народ, создавший для себя целую касту искусственных рабов. 

— Ты не можешь с боем вырываться из всех своих проблем, — говорит Локи.  
— Что ж, я открыт для предложений!

— Ну, мое предложение ты отверг, даже не дослушав. 

— Ладно, — рявкает Тор. — Что ты предлагаешь?

Локи пугающе улыбается.

— Используем коронный «на помощь».

— Ты же его ненавидишь, — говорит Тор, когда радость сменяется недоверием.

— Поэтому на сей раз помощь понадобится тебе, — говорит Локи и со вспышкой увеличивается в размерах. — И почему мне раньше такое в голову не пришло?

— Эй, я не согласен! 

— Тебе и не надо соглашаться. В этом вся прелесть коронного.

— А что после того, как выберемся?

Локи приподнимает брови.

— Мы служим нашему народу по-своему. Ты можешь попытаться предложить здешним жителям что-нибудь в обмен на топливо. Я же собираюсь найти его и забрать, и сделаю для того все, что нужно. 

— Нет, — говорит Тор. — Я ценю твою решимость, но нет, Локи. Мы не будем ничего красть, не будем никого убивать. — Он умолкает, протягивает руку и добавляет: — По крайней мере, тех, кто не заслуживает. 

— Тебе всегда было легко определять, кто заслуживает, а кто нет, — бормочет Локи, но все же наклоняется и пожимает руку Тора. Странное чувство — смотреть на Локи снизу вверх. Тор привык, что они наравне. — Я не убью никого, если и ты не станешь. 

— Да ты размяк, — с улыбкой говорит Тор. — А когда выберемся?

Локи закатывает глаза, но в уголке его губ кроется улыбка. 

— Найдем тут главного и убедим дать нам топливо. Вежливо. 

Тор смеется. Как же легко на душе! Он — пленник на чужой планете. Опять. Но хотя бы на сей раз Локи на его стороне.

— Хорошо, брат. Давай начнем.

Ликования в улыбке Локи — чересчур. Он подхватывает Тора под поясницу, и тот, закрыв глаз, обмякает.

— Мой брат! — кричит Локи, и в его голосе столько боли, что Тор почти открывает глаз. — Брат! — повторяет Локи, и Тор слышит, как свободной рукой он трясет решетки. — Он не дышит! Кто-нибудь, на помощь! _Прошу_! 

Слышится позвякивание, за ним — гудение. 

— Молчать! — говорит страж.

Локи бросает Тора на решетки с такой силой, что те, скрипнув, ломаются. Тор врезается в стража, который тут же испуганно гудит:

— Тревога! Тревога! Пленники на свободе!

Тор бьет его головой об пол. Страж жалобно пищит, сопротивляется, но затем огни гаснут, и он замирает. 

— Я думал, мы не убиваем, — говорит Локи, уменьшается до своего обычного размера и осторожно проходит сквозь проделанную Тором дыру.

— Он не живой, — возражает Тор, осматривает стража и кивает — тот полностью из металла. 

Позади слышатся тихие шаги, и они оборачиваются. У Локи наготове кинжалы, у Тора в руках по электрическому разряду.

Перед ними муж — бледный, полный, одетый в яркое богатое платье, напоминающее птичье оперенье в брачный период. Он поднимает вверх руки. Какие ухоженные, а.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите, — говорит он с паникой в голосе. — Никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы кто-то так кричал. Я просто хотел посмотреть...

Он пятится к утыканной кнопками консоли, но Тор поражает ее молнией.

Консоль искрит и гудит, испуская вонючий дым, и потом огоньки гаснут. 

— Мы не хотим вам навредить, — говорит Тор и косится на Локи. Вздохнув, тот убирает кинжалы. — Мы хотим лишь поговорить с главным.

Муж колеблется, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Печально. Тор не хочет угрозами заставлять выдать им необходимое, а просто хочет сесть и поговорить с кем потолковее.

— Честно, — настаивает он, — мы не хотим вам навредить. Нам просто нужна помощь. Можешь отвести нас к своему правителю?

Глубоко выдохнув, муж наконец кивает.

— Я отведу вас к Судье.

Он выводит их из тюрьмы. Снаружи видно, что тюрьма маленькая, и работают в ней лишь роботы. Один из них идет к пленникам, но проводник проводит жетоном перед тем, что должно сойти за глаз робота, и все тут же перестают обращать на них внимание.

Тор понимает: наблюдения Локи верны. Живых здесь почти нет, а те, кто есть, сидят на улице, одетые в яркие одежды, пьют или греются на солнышке как ящерицы. А еще читают, гуляют, едят. Кое-кто провожает Тора с Локи — явных чужаков — любопытными взглядами. Проводник втягивает голову в плечи — видимо, смущен тем, что его застукали за чем-то похожим на работу. 

Странный контраст с бесплодной пустошью снаружи, где ничто не растет и не живет. 

— Неплохо устроились, — говорит Локи, пока они идут. — Им не нужно что-то делать, если они не хотят.

Тор мычит. Звучит совсем как окружение, в котором их растили. Теперь ему интересно: а кто за это платил? Вряд ли все было так идеально, как казалось. Теперь Тор знает, что под блестящей поверхностью всегда прячется гниль.

***

У Судьи четыре лица — одно живое и три металлических. Проводник говорит Тору и Локи сесть за длинный стол — ну точно детям, которых сейчас отругают! — кланяется Судье и спешно уходит. Голова Судьи крутится юлой, отчего Тора подташнивает. Затем Судья останавливает свой выбор на металлическом лице с красными глазами.

— Чего же вам нужно? — недовольно спрашивает лицо. Оно неживое, но голос звучит живым.

— Заправить корабль, — говорит Тор. — Мы прибыли на эту планету, чтобы просить о помощи. Но ваши стражи… э-э, перестарались со своими обязанностями. 

— Они исполнили свои обязанности так, как и должны, — рявкает другое металлическое лицо. На удивление, голос отличается от первого.

— Тогда вам следует пересмотреть эти обязанности, — спокойно отвечает Локи. — Если бы мы не освободились из тюрьмы, вы бы упустили выгодную сделку.

— Сделку? — переспрашивает живое лицо, сверкая глазами. — Значит, вы предлагаете обмен. И что же вы можете предложить?

— Ничего, — говорит Тор, не веря лжи Локи. Следующие слова даются ему с трудом: — Наша родина была уничтожена. У нас ничего нет.

— Вы напали на моего слугу. Использовали Просвещенного как слугу. А потом солгали мне? — рокочет Судья в четыре голоса.

— Мы заплатим, — тихо говорит Локи.

Тор поворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Чем?

Не глядя на Тора, Локи проводит рукой над столом, и перед ним появляется груда золота и драгоценных камней. 

— Будет ли этого достаточно? — спрашивает Локи. — Топлива нам понадобится много.

Выражение живого лица Судьи меняется — теперь на нем жадность.

— Может, и будет. Итак, сколько топлива вам нужно?

***

Часом позже они покидают город с небольшой армией роботов, нагруженных топливом. Роботы двигаются быстро, и потому Тор с Локи снова берут мотоцикл. Тор сидит, вытянув руки по швам.

— Откуда у тебя столько золота? — спрашивает он.

— Из Сакаара, — уклончиво отвечает Локи. Не видя лица, сложно сказать, что у него на уме, хотя нельзя не признать, что и лицо его зачастую бывает обманчиво.

— От Грандмастера? — спрашивает Тор, чувствуя волну обжигающей ревности.

— Нет, — огрызается Локи. — Золото я выиграл, когда поставил на тебя.

— Ты ставил на меня?

— Конечно, ставил. Почему, думаешь, я потерял расположение Грандмастера?

— Я думал, то была хитрость, — ошеломленно говорит Тор.

— Я использовал правду как хитрость, — фыркает Локи и косится на Тора. — Хотя что ты об этом знаешь.

***

Стоит увидеть корабль, как Тор понимает: что-то не так. Он не знает, что именно — не видит и не слышит ничего подозрительного, — но внезапно чувствует: они в опасности. Толкает Локи в сторону. Тот вскрикивает, и они падают с мотоцикла в пыль. Круглое пильное лезвие проходится там, где секунду назад был Тор.

— Кажется, они передумали, — шипит Локи, выбираясь из-под него, и поворачивается с кинжалами наготове.

Роботы опустили топливо, и теперь в их руках жужжат пилы и лезвия.

— Они просто хотели узнать, где корабль, — говорит Тор. Гнев прибавляет ему сил, и он бьет роботов молнией, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как полдюжины взлетает в воздух. Говорит:

— Возвращайся на корабль, я справлюсь сам.

— Спятил?! — отвечает Локи, уворачиваясь от крутящегося лезвия. — Тогда все подумают, что _я_ тебя убил.

Приходится признать: в словах Локи есть смысл. Тор бьет молнией снова, но мимо — дурацкий глаз! К разнице в восприятии он все еще не привык. Молния выжигает на земле борозду, в которую падает один из роботов. Ну, хоть что-то.

— Осторожней с топливом, брат мой, — говорит Локи.

Тор понимает, что он прав. Роботы, похоже, тоже это понимают и направляются к бочкам с топливом. Если Тор промахнется и попадет в бочки, то потеряет то, за чем пришли сюда.

Он бросается к бочкам. С раздраженным «Тор!» Локи бросается за ним.

Сражение труднее, чем Тор ожидал. Этих роботов уничтожить не так просто, как того, что был в тюрьме. Кинжалы Локи их разве что царапают, а Тор целится куда хуже, чем думал.

Надо приказать Локи пойти на корабль за помощью, решает Тор (Халк — вот кто им сейчас нужен), но его раздумья прерывает полный боли и удивления крик. Со страхом обернувшись, Тор встречается взглядом с Локи. На его лице — ни кровинки.

А из груди торчит клинок.

Локи падает. Его глаза распахнуты, рот приоткрыт.

Тор кричит. Он потерял слишком много, чтобы потерять еще и Локи. Потерять Локи снова.

Перед глазами темнеет.

***

Когда он приходит в себя, земля вокруг покрыта дымящимися рытвинами. Тела роботов тлеют, но топливо цело. Впрочем, Тору плевать. Он в оцепенении опускается наземь. Молнии все еще искрят на руках и груди, но он их не замечает. Он в ступоре. На тело Локи он не смотрит.

Надо вернуться на корабль, говорит он себе. Привести Халка — перетащить топливо. Они заправятся и полетят дальше. Без Локи.

Вставай, говорит он себе. Вставай. Потерей больше, потерей меньше. Вставай.

Он остается на коленях — тело не желает подчиняться.

Краем глаза он видит движение, но не реагирует. Что бы там ни было, ему придется очень постараться, чтобы убить Тора.

— Неплохо-неплохо, — слышится бодрый голос Локи. — Сработало даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

Тор встает. Локи, пошатываясь, направляется к нему. Никаких следов ранения, но на земле все еще лежит его труп.

— Не думал, что ты попадешься на один и тот же трюк, — приподнимает бровь Локи и проводит рукой, заставляя труп исчезнуть. — Но я рад, что попался.

Тор не отвечает, и во взгляде Локи появляется озабоченность.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.

Так и не ответив, Тор идет к кораблю.

***

— Теперь, когда ты потерял Мьёльнир, тебе надо заново учиться контролировать силу, — говорит Хеймдалль, когда они поднимаются на борт.

— Тор громить! — говорит Халк.

— Хорошо хоть, что с вами все в порядке, — говорит Валькирия, — но...

— Довольно! — рычит Тор, и вокруг его рук вспыхивают молнии.

Все умолкают. Тор знает, что Хеймдалль прав. Сейчас он как никогда силен, но управлять своей силой может с трудом. «Смерть» Локи заставила его потерять разум. Тор чудом не задел бочки с топливом — и как только сдержался? Вот что бы тогда было?

— Халк, Валькирия, займитесь заправкой. Я буду у себя, — отрывисто говорит Тор, отказываясь на кого-либо смотреть, — особенно на притихшего Локи, который все это время не сводил с него глаз. — Меня не беспокоить.

***

Через какое-то время Тор слышит, как распахивается дверь. Кто-то стоит на пороге.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Локи?

Тор сидит к двери спиной, уронив голову на руки, но откуда-то знает, что это Локи. Кто, как не он?

— Я просил меня не беспокоить.

— Тебя не было на собрании Совета безопасности, — настороженно говорит Локи. — Я подумал, ты захочешь узнать, о чем шла речь.

— Нет. Уверен, ты отлично повеселился, всем заправляя. Кстати, что у нас с заправкой?

— Все хорошо. Хеймдалль думает, топлива хватит до Земли. И это то… что нам надо обсудить.

— Если хочешь уйти, то уходи! — рявкает Тор и, обернувшись, свирепо смотрит на Локи. Тот отступает с тревогой на лице. Говорит:

— Не хочу. — В его голосе даже слышится раскаяние. — Знаю, ты мне не веришь, но уходить я не хочу.

Локи замолкает, и его признание повисает между ними. Тор ничего не отвечает. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышит, и глаза его по-прежнему влажные.

— Тебя вообще когда-нибудь ранило?

Локи качает головой.

— Я думал, так я смогу подготовить почву. — Воцаряется тишина, и Тор видит, что Локи пытается сформулировать вопрос. — Почему ты плакал? — спрашивает Локи, но Тор уверен: спросить он хотел не это.

Утерев глаза, Тор хмурится. Он ненавидит плакать, ненавидит, когда его слезы видят другие и — больше всего — ненавидит, когда их видит _Локи_.

— Ты умер, — отвечает он. — _Снова_. Ты, отец, мать… Фандрал, Хогун, Вольштагг...

Нет смысла объяснять глубину его скорби. Локи должен знать, зло думает Тор.

Локи, непривычно нерешительный, так и стоит на пороге.

— Так и будешь там стоять?

— Собираешься в меня что-нибудь бросить? — спрашивает Локи, поглядывая с опаской.

Тор резко смеется. Он бы не прочь, но воздержится.

— Зачем? Неужели ты такой трус, что даже сейчас не придешь ко мне лично?

Локи хмурится.

— В слезах ты, а не я, — по-детски говорит он.

— В своих покоях! Ты застал меня врасплох!

— Я заставал тебя за чем похуже, — фыркает Локи.

Тор впивается в него взглядом. Слезы еще горячие, но злость хотя бы их останавливает.

— Ты о чем?

Локи пожимает плечами. Он выглядел бы самой невинностью, не будь он Локи. Он заходит в комнату, с тихим щелчком закрывает за собой дверь. Смотрит в потолок, избегая взгляда Тора. Видимо, потолок его успокаивает — плечи опускаются, хмурость исчезает.

— Я пришел попросить прощения, — говорит он, с отвращением скривив губы. — Да, я умер не взаправду. Все разы умирал не взаправду. Не знаю, сколько их уже было. Но...

— Но?

Тор со злостью встает, чтобы подойти к Локи, но останавливается. Он не знает, чего хочет — обнять его или придушить.

Локи тихо смеется.

— Я сделал что сделал, потому что знал: если ты разозлишься, то мы выберемся. Не думал, что ты так остро отреагируешь на мою смерть.

— Дело не только в тебе! — кричит Тор. — А во всем! Но ты… ты что, не думал, что я буду скорбеть? Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я по тебе скорбел!

Наконец Локи смотрит на него с теплотой и болью во взгляде. Тору знаком этот взгляд: так на него смотрел Локи перед тем, как предать. А еще так он смотрел, когда думал, что Тор его не видит.

Тор никогда не знал, что делать с таким Локи, и потому умеряет свою злость.

— То, что я тогда сказал, было правдой, — тихо говорит Локи. — Я чуть не умер не ради отца и не ради того, чтобы получить его одобрение. А ведь я и правда чуть не умер. Не все было обманом.

— Ты сделал это ради мамы, — так же тихо отвечает Тор. Кажется, Локи к чему-то ведет, и Тор, испугавшись, отступает — так же как делал с тех пор, как ему впервые предложили жениться на Локи. — Чтобы отомстить за нее.

Локи подходит к нему, кладет руки на плечи. Тор садится обратно на кровать. Гнев и горе его вымотали.

— Ты же не глуп, Тор. По крайней мере, не настолько глуп.

— Раньше ты пел по-другому, — со смешком говорит Тор.

— Ну, — говорит Локи, садясь рядом, — иногда я лгу.

— А я и не заметил.

Локи тихо смеется. Невесомо — двумя пальцами — касается руки Тора. Поколебавшись, Тор поворачивает ее, и Локи кладет на его ладонь свою.

— Но лишь иногда. Ключевое слово — «иногда».

Тор смотрит на их соединенные руки.

Жизнь асов меняется неспешно, думает он, ведь длится она так долго. Сколько веков Тор путешествовал с друзьями по девяти мирам, считая, что Локи всегда будет позади — устраивать пакости и вытаскивать его из неприятностей? Как долго росла его обида?

И теперь, в мгновение ока Одина, они лишились и родителей, и дома, лишились стольких заблуждений о прошлом и самих себе, что и не счесть. Не удивительно, что Тор чувствует себя потерянным, когда единственное, что осталось в жизни постоянного — его непостоянный брат.

— Что мы делаем? — спрашивает он.

— А я надеялся, тебе ответ известен. — Локи зло смеется, но злость эта направлена на него самого. — Но знаешь, зато мы хотя бы семья. Этого у нас не отнимешь.

— Мы всегда были семьей, — говорит Тор, поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Локи и отчаянно повторяет: — Всегда.

Локи отводит взгляд, поджав губы. Тор понимает: Локи хочет ему верить, и он верит в то, что Тор просто пытается его подбодрить.

— Я правду говорю. Такова правда. Это не уловка.

— А мы неплохо сработались, — говорит Локи, игнорируя слова Тора, и смотрит на него. — В следующий раз попытаюсь обойтись без мнимой смерти.

— Больше никогда так не делай. Никогда. Пообещай.

Локи медлит, и на его лице мелькает искреннее сочувствие.

— Но польза-то была, — скривив губы, говорит он. — Думаешь, избавляться от этой уловки мудро? Может, подождем, пока ты не научишься контролировать свои силы получше?

— А когда твоя уловка перестанет действовать?

— А она перестанет? — спрашивает Локи. Его голос звучит непринужденно, но лицо напрягается. — Когда? Когда поймешь, что можешь обойтись и без меня?

— Не могу, — говорит Тор, на что Локи фыркает. — Не могу, — повторяет Тор. — Но...

Он знает, что Локи все равно обещания не сдержит. Такой уж он есть.

— Но? — подначивает его Локи, готовясь встретить удар.

— Но я не заставлю тебя ничего обещать, — говорит Тор. — Потому что все равно не поверю.

Стоит Локи дернуться, как Тор машинально хватает его за руку — чтобы не отстранился.

— Не потому, что не люблю тебя, — спешит сказать он. Разговор вышел из-под контроля. — Но как мне тебе верить? Я не мог верить, когда ты был мне лишь братом. Как я могу доверять тебе как...

— Супругу? — с горечью заканчивает Локи.

— Да, — говорит Тор и глубоко вздыхает. — Как супругу. На это уйдет время. Нам обоим есть, за что извиниться друг перед другом.

Брови Локи взлетают вверх.

— За что именно ты хочешь извиниться?

Тор медлит, почувствовав ловушку, и действует осторожно.

— Я не всегда бывал добр к тебе, Локи.

Тот смеется, резко и презрительно.

— Ты мой брат. Разумеется, ты не всегда был ко мне добр. А я — не всегда к тебе. Даже в детстве.

— Тогда за что мне извиниться? — устало спрашивает Тор. — Чего ты хочешь?

Вместо ответа Локи резко отворачивается и смотрит на звезды. Кажется, их разделяет детство — руины, которые никому из них не преодолеть. Им обоим лгали. Они ранили друг друга так, как Тор прежде и вообразить не мог. Что будет с ними дальше? Можно ли испортить их отношения сильнее? Что сказать, чтобы Локи поверил, чтобы не извратил его слова себе назло?

Пожалуй, ничего, думает Тор. Но Локи здесь, а это хотя бы значит, что у них есть шанс все исправить.

Он сжимает его руку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я извинился за то, что пошел на брак, не подумав? Ты хотел, чтобы я хотел на тебе жениться?

Локи сжимает зубы и тяжело сглатывает. Его взгляд испугано мечется между Тором и дверью. Тор смотрит на изгиб его губ, на горло, хочет коснуться его волос и успокоить.

— Вот оно что, — говорит он. На него раскатом грома обрушивается понимание: Локи хочет его. А он хочет Локи.

Тор касается его щеки костяшками пальцев. Локи дрожит, но не отшатывается, не отстраняется — замирает в смятении.

— Какую бы ложь нам ни говорили, мои чувства к тебе никогда не были ложью. О них я не лгал.

Теперь он знает, что никогда не лгал Локи. Он лгал себе.

— Значит, ты правда думаешь, что нам следовало разойтись? Там, на Сакааре? — Голос Локи полон горечи.

— То была правда, — осторожно говорит Тор, все еще касаясь его лица, — которую я использовал как хитрость. Да, я думаю, так было бы лучше, но… я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Хотел, чтобы ты остался, но знал: что бы я ни попросил, ты сделаешь наоборот.

У Локи вырывается резкий, полный боли смешок — скорее стон от удара, чем смех. Выражение его лица мечется между злостью и смятением.

— Взгляни на меня, брат, — тихо говорит Тор, кладет на его щеку ладонь и поворачивает так, чтобы Локи посмотрел на него.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — выплевывает Локи. — Я знаю, что все было ради политических...

Тор целует его, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй все чувства, что испытывает — злость, любовь, отчаяние, нежность, боль, голод.

Наконец-то, впервые в жизни, Тор нашел эффективный способ заткнуть Локи без кляпа!

Локи отвечает на поцелуй, отчаянно, с силой. Хватает Тора за плечо и притягивает ближе. Тор двигается, садится ему на колени и толкает на кровать. Замирает на секунду — Локи на спине, глаза и рот приоткрыты. Он похож на дар, приносимую ему, Тору, жертву. 

Тор берет его за подбородок, проводит по нижней губе. У Локи перехватывает дыхание, и он смотрит на Тора горящими глазами.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Тор. Его голос низкий, грубый, и он сам это слышит. — Или очередная хитрость?

Локи негодующе краснеет и хмурится.

— Забираю свои слова обратно. Ты глупец.

Он хватает Тора за затылок, притягивает к себе и с отчаянием целует. Тор замедляет поцелуй, придерживает Локи за подбородок, заставляя подчиниться своему темпу. Поцелуй глубокий, размеренный. Тора лихорадит от ощущения губ Локи на своих губах, от хриплых дрожащих стонов, полных желания и отчаяния.

Тор отпускает его и отстраняется. Лежащий под ним Локи покрыт румянцем, и Тор спешно раздевает его. Кожа его прохладная, но согревается от прикосновений. Локи на удивление отзывчив. Громко стонет, когда Тор наконец избавляет его от всей одежды, наклоняется к нему, целует в ключицу и тут же прикусывает. Локи сыплет проклятиями. 

— Ты точно не притворяешься, брат? — спрашивает Тор. На пальцах играют молнии, и он проводит руками по бокам Локи.

— Да! — кричит Локи, всем телом изгибаясь на кровати. — _Тор_.

Он пытается схватить Тора за волосы, но безуспешно, и тогда с рычанием хватает за шею, тянет вниз и, целуя, кусает. Тор смеется ему в губы, и они целуются снова.

***

— Ничего себе, — говорит Тор, переворачиваясь на спину. — Это намного лучше, чем пытаться убить друг друга.

— Даже не знаю, — говорит Локи и садится. Вид у него довольный, а волосы обрамляют голову нимбом. Тор наблюдает за ним, чувствуя, что все так, как и должно быть. Здесь их место. — Я всегда считал попытки убить друг друга своего рода прелюдией.

Тор сонно смеется и притягивает Локи ближе, к груди. Они молчат, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Как здорово в кои-то веки обходиться без слов.

Но постепенно Тор припоминает все, что недавно случилось, и стонет Локи в плечо.

— Хм? — отзывается тот.

— Царем я сегодня был отвратительным, — негромко говорит он. Все ошибки как на ладони: действовал бездумно, бездумно подверг себя опасности, поторопился поверить Локи...

— И нет покоя голове в венце, — отзывается Локи и, как ни странно, на издевку его слова не похожи. Тор чувствует, как прогибается матрас — Локи поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Не то чтобы совсем отвратительным. Ты сделал то, что нужно было. Но ошибаться ты еще будешь, потому что навсегда останешься таким безрассудным. Потому я и здесь.

Тор раздумывает над его словами. И это Локи зовет его безрассудным? Локи, который предпочел упасть с Биврёста, а не разбираться с последствием своих действий? Оба они по-своему безрассудны, так что, быть может, смогут друг друга уравновесить. Союз их, пусть и несуразный, будет лучше того, что было прежде. Пока они честны друг с другом.

— Значит, ты и правда остаешься? — спрашивает Тор, впервые позволяя себе озвучить вероятность того, что Локи может уйти.

— Остаюсь, — говорит Локи. — Я бы пообещал, но знаю, что ты мне не поверишь.

— Я тебе верю, — тихо говорит Тор, касается его лица и целует в щеку. — Верю.

И сам он верит этим словам.

***

Той же ночью раздается стук в дверь. Тор резко просыпается. Локи просыпается секундой позже. Поначалу Тор сбит с толку, но видит бледное плечо Локи и острые ключицы и понимает, где он.

Локи материализует кинжалы.

— Ждешь кого-то? — тихо спрашивает он, сияя глазами как кот.

— Уверен, беспокоиться не о чем, — говорит Тор, выбираясь из кровати и спешно одеваясь. Он уверен, что беспокоиться и правда не о чем — разве что о какой-нибудь мелочи, — но осознание того, что за спиной Локи, странно успокаивает.

Открыв дверь, он видит Хеймдалля. Лицо его мрачное.

— Я закончил подсчеты, — говорит Хеймдалль и передает Тору тяжелый свиток. Развернув его, Тор видит, что бумага исписана вдоль и поперек.

— Спасибо, — говорит Тор, чувствуя, как сжалось горло.

Хеймдалль кивает. Он не смотрит Тору за плечо, но Тор уверен: о присутствии Локи он знает.

— Оставлю вас двоих решать, что с ним делать, — говорит Хеймдалль, подтверждая подозрения, кланяется и уходит.

— Что там? — спрашивает Локи, спускает ноги с кровати и встает. Он полностью одет и недоверчиво хмурится.

Тор поворачивается к нему, держа обеими руками свиток, и чувствует себя незначительным и нескладным.

— Здесь все, кого мы потеряли, — медленно говорит он. — Хеймдалль составил список.

***

На то, чтобы организовать похороны, уходит день. Почти всем занимается Локи. Тор не знает, пытается он так наказать себя или просто показушничает. Тор не спрашивает — осторожничает с новым витком, в который вошли их отношения. Какая разница, чему потакает Локи — своей вине или тщеславию? Лишь бы дело было сделано.

Общаться им стало проще. Тор чувствует себя увереннее, словно обрел почву под ногами. Эта уверенность нужна ему на похоронах. Величина их потери — бремя тяжкое, и теперь, когда у Тора есть точное число погибших и их имена, потеря обрела еще больший вес и глубину.

Тор стоит рядом с Локи, глядя на звезды. За звездами — истлевшие руины Асгарда. В помещении тихо — слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание толпы. Чей-то малыш с любопытством агукает, но его быстро успокаивают.

Тор откашливается. Ему неловко стоять здесь, наверху. Он чувствует, что не заслужил этого, но знает, что должен делать. И начинает. 

— Один Всеотец, — говорит Тор. Локи коротко взмахивает рукой, и за стеклом, в темноте космоса, появляется небольшой оранжевый огонек. 

— Фандрал, — говорит Тор. Появляется еще один огонек. — Вольштагг. Хогун.

Еще два огонька присоединяются к остальным. Тор отступает, и тогда какая-то асинья делает шаг вперед и ясным, пусть и чуть дрожащим голосом называет имена своих погибших. Теперь она тоже осиротела. С каждый именем Локи создает огонек. Затем, один за другим, выступают вперед и остальные. Тор вглядывается в их лица — полные решимости, горя, опустошенности. Не прошло и недели, как они все потеряли.

Когда высказываются все, на звездном ветру колеблется море огней.

— Фригга, — говорит Локи так тихо, что слышит лишь Тор, и зажигает последний огонек.

— И пусть имена ваши воспевают в Вальгалле, — говорит Тор, заполняя своим голосом весь зал, — пока вы устремляетесь навстречу славе.

Локи поворачивает ладонь вверх, взмахивает — и огни отдаляются в вечность. Все молча смотрят, как они становятся все меньше, кажутся далекими звездами, а потом исчезают из виду.

Их давно уже не видно, но Тор продолжает смотреть в вечную темноту. Он знает, что должен повернуться к своему народу и что-то сказать, но в глазах стоят слезы, и он боится, что голос его подведет. Кто-то мягко касается плеча.

Локи. Он бледнее обычного, и в его глазах тоже стоят слезы, но губы решительно сжаты. Не говоря ни слова, Тор тянется к нему. Они берутся за руки и вместе поворачиваются к своему народу.

Как одно.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору за замечательный фик <3  
> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо!


End file.
